Uncle knows best (Disney songs retold)
by aliena wyvern
Summary: A parody of Disney's songs in Middle Earth, starring our beloved characters.
1. Uncle knows best (Tangled)

**My first attempt to write in English so forgive me if there are some mistakes. It's basically a parody of the song "Mother knows best" from Tangled, starring Thorin and Kili.  
>I own nothing.<strong>

**Thorin:**  
>You want to go outside? Why, Kili...!<br>Look at you, as fragile as a toddler  
>Still a little dwarfling, just a sprout<br>You know why we stay up in this mountain...

**Kili:**  
>I know but...<p>

**Thorin:**  
>That's right, to keep you safe and sound, dear<br>Guess I always knew this day was coming  
>Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest<br>Soon, but not yet.

**Kili:**  
>But...<p>

**Thorin:**  
>Shh!<br>Trust me, pet  
>Uncle knows best<br>Uncle knows best  
>Listen to your Uncle<br>It's a scary world out there  
>Uncle knows best<br>One way or another  
>Something will go wrong, I swear<br>Spiders, orcs  
>Poison arrows, trolls and goblins<br>Elves and Wargs  
>Tauriel!<p>

**Kili:**  
>No!<p>

**Thorin:**  
>Yes!<p>

**Kili:**  
>But...<p>

**Thorin:**  
>Also large bugs<br>Men with pointy teeth, and  
>Stop, no more, you'll just upset me<br>Uncle's right here  
>Uncle will protect you<br>Darling, here's what I suggest  
>Skip the drama<br>Stay with your uncle  
>Uncle knows best<br>Uncle knows best  
>Take it from your brother<br>On your own, you won't survive  
>Sloppy, underdressed<br>Immature, beardless  
>Please, they'll eat you up alive<br>Gullible, naïve  
>Positively grubby<br>Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm vague  
>Plus, I believe<br>Gettin' kinda chubby  
>I'm just saying 'cause I wuv you<br>Uncle understands  
>Uncle's here to help you<br>All I have is one request  
>Kili?<p>

**Kili:**  
>Yes?<p>

**Thorin:**  
>Don't ever ask to leave the Lonely Mountain again.<p>

**Kili:**  
>Yes, Uncle.<p>

**Thorin:**  
>I love you very much, dear.<p>

**Kili:**  
>I love you more.<p>

**Thorin:**  
>I love you most.<br>Don't forget it  
>You'll regret it<br>Uncle knows best

**How was it?**


	2. I've got a dream (Tangled)

**Hello everyone! OFBLOODANDROSES and Nuka (thank you for your review) asked for "I've got a dream", so there it is. There were not so many changes to do because it fits the characters so well...**

**Azog:**  
>I'm malicious, mean and scary<br>My sneer could curdle dairy  
>And violence-wise, my hands are not the cleanest<br>But despite my evil look  
>And my temper, and my spindle<br>I've always yearned to be a concert pianist  
>Can'tcha see me on the stage performin' Mozart?<br>Tickling the ivories 'til they gleam?  
>Yep, I'd rather be called deadly<br>For my killer show-tune medley  
>Thank you!<br>'Cause way down deep inside  
>I've got a dream<p>

**All:**  
>He's got a dream!<br>He's got a dream!

**Azog:**  
>See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem!<br>Though I do like breaking femurs  
>You can count me with the dreamers<br>Like everybody else  
>I've got a dream!<p>

**The Goblin King:**  
>I've got scars and lumps and bruises<br>Plus something here that oozes  
>And let's not even mention my complexion<br>But despite my extra toes  
>And my goiter, and my nose<br>I really want to make a love connection  
>Can't you see me with a special little lady<br>Rowin' in a rowboat down the stream?  
>Though I'm one disgusting blighter<br>I'm a lover, not a fighter -  
>'Cause way down deep inside<br>I've got a dream  
>I've got a dream!<p>

**All:**  
>He's got a dream!<p>

**The Goblin King:**  
>I've got a dream!<p>

**All:**  
>He's got a dream!<p>

**The Goblin King:**  
>And I know one day romance will reign supreme!<br>Though my face leaves people screaming  
>There's a child behind it, dreaming -<br>Like everybody else  
>I've got a dream<p>

**All:**  
>Gandalf would like to quit and be a florist<br>Dori does interior design  
>Bifur is into mime<br>Bombur's cupcakes are sublime  
>Ori knits<br>Bofur sews  
>Gloin does little puppet shows<p>

**Azog:**  
>And Dwalin collects ceramic unicorns!<p>

**Thorin:**  
>I have dreams, like you - no, really!<br>Just much less touchy-feely  
>They mainly happen somewhere<br>warm and sunny  
>Under a Mountain that I own<br>majestic, rested and alone  
>Surrounded by enormous piles of money<p>

**Bilbo:**  
>I've got a dream!<p>

**All:**  
>He's got a dream!<p>

**Bilbo:**  
>I've got a dream!<p>

**All:**  
>She's got a dream!<p>

**Bilbo:**  
>I just want to see the Lonely Mountain gleam!<p>

**All:**  
>Yeahh!<p>

**Bilbo:**  
>And with every passing hour<br>I'm so glad I left my Shire-  
>Like all you lovely folks<br>I've got a dream!

**All:**  
>He's got a dream!<br>He's got a dream!  
>They've got a dream!<br>We've got a dream!  
>So our diff 'rences ain't<br>really that extreme!  
>We're one big team...!<br>Call us brutal -  
>Sick -<p>

**Azog:**  
>Sadistic -<p>

**The Goblin King:**  
>And grotesquely optimistic<p>

**All:**  
>'Cause way down deep inside<br>We've got a dream!

**Azog:**  
>I've got a dream!<p>

**The Goblin King:**  
>I've got a dream!<p>

**All:**  
>I've got a dream!<br>I've got a dream!  
>I've got a dream!<p>

**Bilbo**  
>I've got a dream!<p>

**All:**  
>Yes way down deep<br>inside, I've got a dream!  
>Yeahh!<p>

**what song next?**


	3. Where will my life begin? (Tangled)

**The Bugslayer asked for "When will my life begin?" so there it is.  
>Also, Guest asked if I can novelize Tangled with Middle Earth characters, and in fact that's already done...in french.<br>The fic is "Once upon a time in Middle Earth" (second chapter) and you can find it on my profile.  
>If someone wants to translate it, he's welcome^^<strong>

**Bilbo:  
><strong>7 AM, the usual morning lineup:  
>Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean,<br>Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up  
>Eat first breakfeast,<br>And by then It's like 7:15.

And so I'll read a book or maybe two or three  
>I'll eat second breakfeast<br>I'll play conkers and knit, and cook and basically  
>Just wonder when will my life begin?<p>

Then after elevenses it's market place, and baking  
>Paper mache, a bit of ballet and chess<br>Pottery and ventriloquy, luncheon  
>Then I'll stretch,<br>Maybe sketch,  
>Take a climb, sew a handkerchief!<p>

And I'll reread the books if I have time to spare  
>I'll have afternoon tea,<br>Then dinner and supper.  
>And then I'll brush and brush, and brush and brush my feet<br>Stuck in the same place I've always been.  
>And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin', and wonderin', and wonderin'<br>When will my life begin?

Tomorrow night the fireworks will appear  
>Just like they do on Old Took's Feast each year.<br>What is it like out there where they glow?  
>Now that I'm older, Gandalf might just let me go.<p> 


	4. I just can't wait to be king (Lion King)

****I just can't wait to be king". Not from Tangled but I had to do this.****

******Fili:  
><strong>****I'm gonna be a mighty king,  
>So enemies beware! <strong><strong><strong><br>**  
><strong>Balin:  
><strong>****I've never seen a king of dwarves  
>With quite so little beard<p>

**Fili**:  
>I'm gonna be the beard event<br>Like no king was before  
>I'm brushing up on looking down<br>I'm working on my roar

**Balin:**  
>Thus far a rather uninspiring thing<strong><strong><strong><br>**  
><strong>Fili:  
><strong>****Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

****Fili:  
><strong>**No one saying do this****  
><strong><br>**Balin:  
><strong>**Now when I said that****  
><strong><br>**Kili:  
><strong>**No one saying be there****  
><strong><br>**Balin:  
><strong>**What I meant was

**Fili and Kili**:  
>No one saying stop that<p>

**Balin**:  
>What you don't realize<p>

**Fili and Kili**:  
>No one saying see here<p>

**Balin**:  
>Now see here!<p>

**Fili**:  
>Free to run around all day<p>

**Balin**:  
>That's definitely out<p>

**Fili**:  
>Free to do it all my way!<p>

**Balin**:  
>I think it's time that you and I<br>Arranged a heart-to-heart

**Fili**:  
>Kings don't need advice<br>From Santa Klaus for a start

**Balin  
><strong>If this is where the monarchy is headed  
>Count me out<br>Out of service, out of Erebor  
>I wouldn't hang about<br>This child is getting wildly out of wing**  
><strong>

**Fili:  
><strong>Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

**Fili**:  
>Everybody look left<br>Everybody look right  
>Everywhere you look I'm...<br>Standing in the starlight

**Thorin**:  
>Not yet<p>

**All Company (except Thorin and Balin who are NOT amused)**:  
>Let every dwarf go for broke and sing<br>Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing  
>It's gonna be King Fili's finest fling<p>

**Fili**:  
>Oh, I just can't wait to be king!<br>Oh, he just can't wait to be king!  
>Oh, I just can't wait...<br>Just can't wait  
>To be king!<p>

**suggestions?**


	5. Let it go (Frozen)

**Not sure about this one. It's "Let it go" from Frozen by our favourite schizophreniac fish eater. I'm french so this may not be a masterpiece of English grammar.  
>Next one will be "Hellfire" from the Hunchback of Notre Dame and "I'll make a man "of you from Mulan as requested. Maybe the "Bare necessity" from Jungle Book too.<strong>

**Gollum:**  
>The Ring glows bright in the cavern tonight<br>Not a hobbit to be seen.  
>A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like we're the kings.<br>Goblins are howling like this awful thing inside  
>Couldn't keep it in;<br>Heaven knows we've tried  
>Don't let them in, don't let them see<br>Be the good boys you always have to be  
>Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know<br>Well now they know!

Let it go, let it go  
>Can't hold it back anymore<br>Let it go, let it go  
>Turn away and slam the door<br>We don't care what they're going to say  
>Let the storm rage on.<br>Precious never bothered us anyway.

It's funny how some distance  
>Makes everything seem small<br>And the fears that once controlled us  
>Can't get to us at all<br>It's time to see what we can do  
>To test the limits and break through<br>No right, no wrong, no rules for us, we're free!

Let it go, let it go  
>We're two in the same person<br>Let it go, let it go  
>You'll never see us cry<br>Here we stand  
>And here we'll stay<br>Let the storm rage on!

We knocked a Goblin's head with a sharp stone from the ground  
>Its flesh is spiralling in bloody fractals all around<br>We'll skin him and eat him with some tasty fish  
>We're never going back, the past is in the past!<p>

Let it go, let it go  
>And we'll rise like the break of dawn<br>Let it go, let it go  
>These perfect boys are gone<br>Here we stand  
>In the depths of night<br>Let the Ring rage on  
>Precious never bothered us anyway!<p> 


	6. Hellfire (The Hunchback of Notre Dame)

**Hello everybody^^  
>Thanks for your reviews (Nuka, as I can't PM you...)!<br>Guest asked for "Hellfire" from The Hunchback of Notre Dame with Smaug, but I think the song fits Thorin better. Seeing him alone in the trailer, surrounded by all that gold...it broke my heart.  
>In the movie, I find the pervy guy who sings "Hellfire" disgusting, and he's even worse in the original novel (not for kids, this one^^). Also, I hate this f****** Arkenstone.<strong>

**Thorin:**  
>Great Mahal<br>You know I am a simple Dwarf  
>Of my kin I am justly proud<p>

Great Mahal  
>You know I'm so much stronger than<br>The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd

Then tell me, Mahal  
>Why I see her glowing there<br>Why her smold'ring shine still scorch my soul

I feel her, I see her  
>The sun caught in the Mountain's Heart<br>Is blazing in me out of all control

Like fire  
>Hellfire<br>This fire in my skin  
>This burning<br>Desire  
>Is turning me to sin<br>It's not my fault

I'm not to blame

It is the Arkenstone  
>The witch who sent this flame<p>

It's not my fault

If in Eru's plan  
>He made the gold so much<br>Stronger than a Dwarf

Protect me, Mahal  
>Don't let this stone cast her spell<br>Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone  
>Destroy the Arkenstone<br>And let her taste the fires of hell  
>Or else let her be mine and mine alone<p>

Hellfire  
>Dark fire<br>Now stone, it's your turn  
>Choose me or<br>Your pyre  
>Be mine or you will burn<p>

Valar have mercy on her  
>Valar have mercy on me<p>

But she will be mine  
>Or she will burn!<p>

**I haven't put the parts in Latin because I study it in High School and I suck at it. Really.  
>Also...Botfa day -6! I can't wait anymore!<br>**


	7. I'll make a man out of you (Mulan)

**Hello everybody! Here is "I'll make a man out of you" from Mulan.  
>Hope you'll enjoy!<strong>

**Dwalin:**  
>Let's get down to business<br>To defeat the Orcs.  
>Did they send me daughters<br>When I asked for sons?  
>You're the saddest bunch I ever met<br>But you can bet before we're through  
>Laddies, I'll make a dwarf<br>Out of you.  
>Tranquil as a forest<br>But on fire within.  
>Once you find your center<br>You are sure to win.  
>You're a spineless, pale pathetic lot<br>And you haven't got a clue.  
>Somehow I'll make a dwarf<br>Out of you.

**Kili:**  
>I'm never gonna catch my breath<p>

**Fili:**  
>Say goodbye to those who knew me<p>

**Ori:**  
>Boys, was I a fool in school for playing scribe<p>

**Balin: **  
>My brother's got them scared to death<p>

**Ori:**  
>Hope he'll see Bilbo's a Hobbit<p>

**Bilbo:**  
>Now I really wish that I knew how to swim<p>

**All:**  
>BE A DWARF<br>We must be swift as a coursing river  
>BE A DWARF<br>With all the force of a great typhoon  
>BE A DWARF<br>With all the strength of a raging fire  
>Mysterious as the dark side of the moon<p>

**Dwalin:**  
>Time is racing toward us<br>'til the Orcs arrive.  
>Heed my every order<br>And you might survive.  
>You're unsuited for the rage of war<br>So pack up, go home you're through  
>How could I make a dwarf<br>Out of you?

**All:**  
>BE A DWARF<br>We must be swift as a coursing river  
>BE A DWARF<br>With all the force of a great typhoon  
>BE A DWARF<br>With all the strength of a raging fire  
>Mysterious as the dark side of the moon<p> 


	8. Do you wanna build a snowman? (Frozen)

**This one is sad. It's "Do you wanna build a snowman?" from Frozen with Thorin and Dis after the Battle of Azanubizar, as requested by Lady Liberty-The first.  
>Thanks to all for your reviews!<br>Emily: Thanks! You're right, it's not easy, because I'm french, and I can't do it in my native language because the lyrics in french suck, really. The originl versions are so much better^^  
>Nuka: Thanks! I'll think of it.<strong>

**Dis:**  
>Thorin?<br>Do you wanna have a swordfight?  
>Come on lets go and play<br>I never see you anymore  
>Come out the door<br>It's like you've gone away  
>We used to be best buddies<br>And now we're not  
>I wish you would tell me why!<br>Do you wanna have a swordfight?  
>It doesn't have to be a swordfight.<p>

**Thorin: **  
>Go away, Dis<p>

**Dis:**  
>Okay, bye...<p>

**Dis:**  
>Do you wanna have a swordfight?<br>Or ride our ponies around the halls  
>I think some company is overdue<br>I've started talking to the sculptures on the walls  
>(Hang in there, Durin!)<br>It gets a little lonely  
>All these empty caves,<br>Just watching the hours tick by  
>Tick tock tick tock tick tock<p>

**Dis:**  
>Thorin?<br>Please, I know you're in there,  
>Dwarrows are asking where you've been<br>They say "have courage", and I'm trying to  
>I'm right out here for you, just let me in<br>We only have each other  
>It's just you and me<br>What are we gonna do?  
>Do you wanna have a sworfight?<p> 


	9. Something there (Beauty and the Beast)

**I had fun with this one^^**  
><strong>It's "Something there" from the Beauty and the Beast" with Bilbo and Thorin. No Comment because I know it's weird.<strong>  
><strong>Warning: Bagginshield. I could have used Kili and Tauriel but it's funnier like that.<br>Dori is basically the tea pot.**

**Bilbo:**  
>There's something sweet<br>And almost kind  
>But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined<br>But now he's dear, and so unsure  
>I wonder why I didn't see it there before<p>

** Dis:**  
>Come along dearie.<br>Let's get you off those wet things.

**Thorin:**  
>He glanced this way<br>I thought I saw  
>And when we touched he didn't shudder at my paw<br>No it can't be, I'll just ignore  
>But then he's never looked at me that way before<p>

**Thorin:**  
>Bilbo, I have something to show you.<br>But first, you have to close your eyes. It's a surprise!

**Bilbo:**  
>May I open them?<p>

**Thorin:**  
>Alright, alright. Now!<p>

**Bilbo:**  
>I can't believe it!<br>I've never seen so many books in my whole life!

**Thorin:**  
>You like it?<p>

**Bilbo:**  
>It's wonderful!<p>

**Thorin:**  
>It's yours!<p>

**Bilbo:**  
>New and a bit alarming<br>Who'd have ever thought that this could be?  
>True that he's no Prince Charming<br>But there's something in him that I simply didn't see

**Bilbo:**  
>Oh, this is one of my favorites!<br>It's "King Durin."  
>Have you ever read it?<p>

**Thorin:**  
>No.<p>

**Bilbo:**  
>You don't know what you're missing.<br>I'd love to read this again.  
>Wait...you can read this first.<p>

**Thorin:**  
>No, that's alright<p>

**Bilbo:**  
>No, really, you read it<p>

**Thorin:**  
>Oh, No, you...<p>

**Bilbo:**  
>No, you<p>

**Thorin:**  
>No! I can't...<p>

**Bilbo:**  
>You never learn to read?<p>

**Thorin:**  
>Only a little, and long ago<p>

**Bilbo:**  
>Well, it just so happens that this is the perfect book to read aloud.<br>Come here, sit by me

**Balin:**  
>Well, who'd have thought?<p>

**Dori:**  
>Well, bless my soul<p>

**Dwalin:**  
>Well, who'd have known?<p>

**Dori:**  
>Well, who indeed?<p>

**Balin:**  
>And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?<p>

**Dori:**  
>It's so peculiar. Wait and see<p>

**Balin and Dwalin:**  
>We'll wait and see<p>

**All three:**  
>A few days more<br>There may be something there that wasn't there before

**Dwalin:**  
>Perhaps there's something there<br>That wasn't there before

**Ori:**  
>What?<p>

**Dori:**  
>There may be something there that wasn't there before<p>

**Ori:**  
>What's there, brother?<p>

**Dori:**  
>Ssh. I'll tell you when you're older.<br>Come along now.  
>Let's give them some privacy...<p>

**Ori:**  
>Brother?<p>

**Dori:**  
>Yes, Ori?<p>

**Ori:**  
>Will you ever realize I am a fully grown Dwarf?<p>

**Dori:**  
>No you're not<p>

**Ori:**  
>When will I know?<p>

**Dori:**  
>Soon.<br>If it's to be.  
>It will be very soon now.<br>Come along, brother.

**Bilbo:**  
>Knowing now, that this was indeed the legendary sword called "Orcrist," Durin tried to cut the Goblin's head.<br>He tried once to no avail.  
>He tried a second time, but still, he could not cut it out.<br>Then, for the third time, Durin  
>slammed the sword...<p>

**Thorin:**  
>So that must mean he's the king!<p>

**Bilbo:**  
>Wait and see<p>

**Thorin:**  
>I never knew books could do that<p>

**Bilbo:**  
>Do what?<p>

**Thorin:**  
>Take me away from this place, make<br>me forget for a little while

**Bilbo:**  
>Forget?<p>

**Thorin:**  
>Who I...What I am...<p>

**Bilbo:**  
>We have something in common, you know<p>

**Thorin:**  
>What is that?<p>

**Bilbo:**  
>In Hobbiton where I come from, the people think I'm odd<p>

**Thorin:**  
>You?<p>

**Bilbo:**  
>So, I know how it feels to be...different.<br>And I know how lonely that can be

**Bilbo:**  
>For the third time, Durin slammed the sword, and there<br>arose from the people a great shout.  
>Durin was king.<p>

**Thorin:**  
>I told you so...<p> 


	10. Prince Ali (Aladdin)

**You will agree with me on the fact that "Prince Ali" from Aladdin suits Thranduil perfectly^^**

**Tauriel:**  
>Make way for King Thranduil<br>Say hey! It's King Thranduil

Hey! Clear the way in the old Forest  
>Hey you!<br>Let us through!  
>It's a bright new star!<br>Oh Come!  
>Be the first on your block to meet his eye!<p>

Make way!  
>Here he comes!<br>Ring bells! Bang the drums!  
>Are you gonna love this guy!<p>

King Thranduil! Fabulous he!  
>Thranduil Oropherion<br>Genuflect, show some respect  
>Down on one knee!<br>Now, try your best to stay calm  
>Brush up your sunday namarië<br>The come and meet his spectacular coterie

King Thranduil!  
>Mighty is he!<br>Thranduil Oropherion  
>Strong as ten regular elves, definitely!<br>He faced the galloping hordes  
>A hundred bad orcs with swords<br>Who sent those goons to the Dark Lord?  
>Why, King Thranduil<p>

He's got seventy-five golden mooses  
>Purple eagles<br>He's got fifty-three  
>When it comes to exotic-type mammals<br>Has he got a zoo?  
>I'm telling you, it's a world-class menagerie<p>

King Thranduil!  
>Handsome is he, Thranduil Oropherion<br>That physique! How can I speak  
>Weak at the knee<br>Well, get on out in that square  
>Adjust your veil and prepare<br>To gawk and grovel and stare at King Thranduil!

There's no question this Thranduil's alluring  
>Never ordinary, never boring<br>Everything about the elf just plain impresses  
>He's a winner, he's a whiz, a wonder!<br>He's about to pull my heart asunder!  
>And I absolutely love the way he dresses!<p>

He's got ninety-five white Gundabad wargs  
>(He's got the wargs, let's see the wargs)<br>And to view them he charges no fee  
>(He's generous, so generous)<br>He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies  
>(Proud to work for him)<br>They bow to his whim love serving him  
>They're just lousy with loyalty to Thranduil! King Thranduil!<p>

King Thranduil!  
>Amorous he!<br>Thranduil Oropherion  
>Heard your jewels were a sight lovely to see<br>And that, good people, is why he got dolled up and dropped by  
>With sixty elks, sixty deers<br>With his mooses and wargs  
>A brass band and more<br>With his forty archers, his cooks, his bakers  
>His birds that warble on key<br>Make way for King Thranduil!


	11. The bare necessities (Jungle Book)

**This one was obvious^^  
>Thanks to all those who added my fic to their favorites and follows, and to Nuka for your review!<strong>

**Beorn:**  
>Look for the bare necessities<br>The simple bare necessities  
>Forget about your worries and your strife<br>I mean the bare necessities  
>Mother Yavanna's recipes<br>That brings the bare necessities of life

Wherever I wander, wherever I roam  
>I couldn't be fonder of my big home<br>The bees are buzzin' in the tree  
>To make some honey just for me<br>When you look under the rocks and plants  
>And take a glance at the fancy ants<br>Then maybe try a few

The bare necessities of life will come to you  
>They'll come to you!<p>

Look for the bare necessities  
>The simple bare necessities<br>Forget about your worries and your strife  
>I mean the bare necessities<br>That's why a bear can rest at ease  
>With just the bare necessities of life<p>

Now when you kill a Goblin  
>Or a filthy Orc<br>And you get hurt  
>Next time beware<br>Don't kill the Orc with your bare hands  
>When you kill an Orc<br>Try to use the sword  
>But you don't need to use the sword<br>When you kill a Goblin half your height  
>Have I given you a clue?<p>

The bare necessities of life will come to you  
>They'll come to you!<p>

So just try and relax, yeah cool it  
>Fall apart in my backyard<br>'Cause let me tell you something little dwarflings  
>If you act like that bee acts, uh uh<br>You're working too hard

And don't spend your time lookin' around  
>For something you want that can't be found<br>When you find out you can live without it  
>And go along not thinkin' about it<br>I'll tell you something true

The bare necessities of life will come to you


	12. Belle (Beauty and the Beast)

**This one is "Belle" from Beauty and The Beast. Never wondered why Lobelia married Otho?  
>BotfA has been released yesterday in France and I'll go and see it on Sunday. I'm so excited^^<strong>

**Bilbo:**  
>Hobbiton, it's a quiet village<br>Every day like the one before  
>Hobbiton full of little people<br>Waking up to say...

**Hobbits:**  
>Bonjour<br>Bonjour  
>Bonjour<br>Bonjour  
>Bonjour<p>

**Bilbo:**  
>There goes Maggott with his wheelbarrow, like always<br>The same vegetables and fruits to sell  
>Every morning just the same<br>Since the morning that he came  
>To this poor Shire town<p>

**Farmer Maggott:**  
>Good morning, Bilbo<p>

**Bilbo:**  
>Good morning Sir<p>

**Farmer Maggott:**  
>Where are you off to?<p>

**Bilbo:**  
>The bookshop, I just finished the most wonderful story about a mountain, and a dragon, and a-<p>

**Farmer Maggott:**  
>That's nice.<br>ROSIE!  
>The potatoes, hurry up!<p>

**Hobbitesses:**  
>Look, there he goes<br>The boy is strange, no question dazed and distracted, can't you tell?

** Hobbitess:**  
>Never part of any crowd<p>

**Saradoc Brandybuck:**  
>Cause his head's up in a cloud<p>

**Hobbits:**  
>No denying he's a funny boy, that Bilbo<p>

**Hobbit 1:**  
>Bonjour<p>

**Hobbitess 1:**  
>Good day<p>

**Hobbit 1:**  
>How is your family?<p>

**Hobbitess 2:**  
>Bonjour<p>

**Hobbit 2:**  
>Good day<p>

**Hobbitess 2:**  
>How is your wife?<p>

**Hobbitess 3:**  
>I need...six eggs<p>

**Hobbit 3:**  
>That's too expensive!<p>

**Bilbo:**  
>There must be more than this provincial life!<p>

**Hobbit Librarian:**  
>Ah, Bilbo<p>

**Bilbo:**  
>Good morning.<br>I've come to return the book I borrowed

**Hobbit Librarian:**  
>Finished already?<p>

**Bilbo:**  
>Oh I couldn't put it down.<br>Have ya got anythin' new?

**Hobbit Librarian:**  
>Not since yesterday<p>

**Bilbo:**  
>That's alright.<br>I'll borrowww, this one

**Hobbit Librarian:**  
>That one? but you've read it twice!<p>

**Bilbo:**  
>Well it's my favorite: far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise!<p>

**Hobbit Librarian:**  
>If you like it all that much it's yours!<p>

**Bilbo:**  
>But sir?!<p>

**Hobbit Librarian:**  
>I insist!<p>

**Bilbo:**  
>Well thank you, thank you very much!<p>

**Hobbit:**  
>Look, there he goes, that boy is so peculiar<br>I wonder if he's feeling well

**Hobbits:**  
>With a dreamy, far-off look and his nose stuck in a book<br>What a puzzle to the rest of us is Bilbo

**Bilbo:**  
>Ohhhhhh...isn't this amazing?<br>It's my favorite part because...you'll see  
>Here's where she meets Prince Charming but she won't discover that it's him till chapter three<p>

**Hobbitess:**  
>Now it's no wonder that his mother is Belladona Took, he's as odd as her<p>

**Hobbit:**  
>Right behind that nice facade I'm afraid he's rather odd very different from the rest of us<p>

**Hobbits:**  
>He's nothing like the rest of us<br>Yes, different from the rest of us is Bilbo

**Otho Sackville Baggins:**  
>Wow you look well in that dress, Lobelia!<br>You're the most beautiful Hobbitess in the whole world!

**Lobelia Bracegirdle:**  
>I know<p>

**Otho Sackville Baggins:**  
>No girl alive has a chance against you, haha...<br>And no man for that matter

**Lobelia Bracegirdle:**  
>It's true Otho, and I've got my sight set on that one<p>

**Otho Sackville Baggins:**  
>Belladona Took's boy!?<p>

**Lobelia Bracegirdle:**  
>He's the one, the lucky boy I'm going to marry<p>

**Otho Sackville Baggins:**  
>But he's-<p>

**Lobelia Bracegirdle:**  
>The most handsome hobbit in town<p>

**Otho Sackville Baggins:**  
>But-<p>

**Lobelia Bracegirdle:**  
>That makes him the best!<br>And don't I deserve the best?

**Otho Sackville Baggins:**  
>Well of course,<br>I mean ya do, but I-

**Lobelia Bracegirdle:**  
>Right from the moment when I met him, saw him<br>I said he's gorgeous and I fell here in Hobbiton  
>It's only he who's as beautiful as me<br>So I'm making plans to woo and marry Bilbo

**Hobbits bachelors:**  
>Look there she goes!<br>Isn't she dreamy?  
>Miss Lobelia!<br>Oh, she's so cute!  
>Be still my heart!<br>I'm hardly breathing!  
>She's such a tiny, curvy, nice and delicate girl!<p>

**Hobbit 1:**  
>Bonjour<p>

**Lobelia Bracegirdle:**  
>Pardon!<p>

**Hobbit 2:**  
>Good day<p>

**Hobbit 3:**  
>Mais oui!<p>

**Hobbitess:**  
>You call this bacon?<p>

**Hobbitess 2:**  
>What lovley grapes!<p>

**Hobbit 4:**  
>Some cheese...<p>

**Hobbitess 3:**  
>...ten yards!<p>

**Hobbit 4:**  
>...one pound..<p>

**Lobelia Bracegirdle:**  
>'scuse me!<p>

**Hobbit cheese merchant:**  
>I'll get the knife<p>

**Lobelia Bracegirdle:**  
>Please let me through!<p>

**Hobbitess 1:**  
>This bread...<p>

**Hobbit 1:**  
>Those fish...<p>

**Hobbitess 1:**  
>...it's stale<p>

**Hobbit 5:**  
>...they smell!<p>

**Farmer Maggott:**  
>Madame's mistaken!<p>

**Bilbo:**  
>There must be more than this provincial life!<p>

**Lobelia Bracegirdle:**  
>Just watch...I'm going to make Bilbo my husband!<p>

**Hobbits:**  
>Look there he goes...a boy who's strange but special<br>A most peculiar little man  
>It's a pity and a sin he doesn't quite fit in<br>'cause he really is a funny boy  
>An odd one but a funny boy<br>He really is a funny boy...that Bilbo!


	13. Part of your world (The little Mermaid)

**On an idea from gingerrogers12345, Smaug singing "Part of your world"! Or, the reason why he came to the Lonely Mountain...**  
><strong>BotfA tomorrow...I'm dying.<strong>  
><strong>Nuka: I won't spoil you...but I thinks it ends like in the book :'(<br>But I understand you for the birthday, even if I had the opposite reaction. Neal from Once Upon A Time, a character I used to hate, died on my birthday...**

**Smaug:**  
>Look at this gold, isn't it neat?<br>Wouldn't you think my treasure's complete?  
>Wouldn't you think I'm the drake<br>The drake who has everything?

Look at this trove, treasures untold  
>How many wonders can one cavern hold?<br>Looking around here you'd think  
>Sure, he's got everything<p>

I've got gold and rubies a plenty  
>I've got emeralds and sapphires galore<br>You want amethysts?  
>I've got thousands!<br>But who cares?  
>No big deal, I want more<p>

I wanna be where dwarves are  
>I wanna see, wanna see them dancing<p>

Walking around on those  
>What do you call 'em?<br>Oh, feet

Flipping your wings you don't get too far  
>Legs are required for jumping, dancing<br>Strolling along down a...  
>What's that word again?<br>Street

Up where they walk, up where they run  
>Up where they stay all day in the sun<br>Wandering free  
>Wish I could be, part of that world<p>

What would I give if I could live  
>Out of these caverns?<br>What would I pay to spend a day  
>Warm on the top of the Mountain?<p>

Betcha' on land, they have treasures  
>Bet they don't mind if I take them<br>Bright young dragon, sick of flying,  
>Ready to rise<p>

And ready to know what the people know  
>Ask 'em my questions<br>And get some answers  
>What's a city and what can I do with it - what's the word?<br>Burn it?

When's it my turn?  
>Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world down?<br>Out of the cave  
>Wish I could be<br>Part of that world

**what do you think?**


	14. If I didn't have you (Quest for Camelot)

**I've seen it! OMG I've seen it! and I'm definitely heartbroken :'(  
>This movie was awesome but I cried so much at the end... (no spoiler, sorry^^) and Richard Armitage was astounding...these eyes.<br>Now I have a PTSD and a depression...you are warned.  
>This one is "If I didn't have you" from Quest for Camelot, feat. Gollum and Smeagol.<strong>

**Smeagol:**  
>I'd be rockin' with the Goblins<br>Swingin' with the Orcs  
>I could astonish this cave in a minute!<br>GOLLUM!  
>They would sing cuz i would be the schizo king<br>I would love this world without you in it!  
>If i didn't have you!<p>

**Gollum:**  
>If you didn't have me?<p>

**Smeagol:**  
>If i didn't have you!<p>

**Gollum:**  
>Or how about if i didn't have you huh?<p>

**Both:**  
>O what i could be if there was only me<br>O what i'd do if i didn't have you

**Bilbo:**  
>STOP BICKERING AND GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER!<p>

**Smeagol**:  
>ACT! DID SOMEONE SAY ACT!<br>I CAN ACT!  
>If only i had seperate parts<br>my career would be the art  
>I'd be the STAR of Middle Earth<p>

**Gollum:**  
>you'd be the half that the whole world forgot!<p>

**Smeagol:**  
>If i didn't have you<p>

**Gollum:**  
>I should be so lucky!<p>

**Smeagol:**  
>If i didn't have you!<p>

**Gollum:**  
>Oh wait you'd be dead!<p>

**Both:**  
>Oh what i could be if there was only me<br>O what i'd do if i didn't have you!  
>O what i'd do if i didn't have you!<p>

**Smeagol:**  
>TRAPPED! OH TRAPPED!<p>

**Gollum:**  
>Stuck here with you for 500 years<p>

**Smeagol:**  
>Oh dear it's left to count<p>

**Gollum:**  
>if you had gotten me a good laywer<br>i would've split 400 years ago

**Smeagol:**  
>Now listen here pal, i didn't come here to be insulted<p>

**Gollum:**  
>Oh? where do you usually go?<p>

**Smeagol:**  
>I'd be a fish eater Hobbit<p>

**Gollum:**  
>I'd be a Goblin eater Hobbit!<p>

**Smeagol:**  
>You'd be nothing without me<br>You'd be extinct  
>You'd feast to be<p>

**Gollum:**  
>I'm so tired of you nagging<p>

**Smeagol:**  
>I'm so tired of your bragging<p>

**Gollum:**  
>Haha without me you'd have no brain!<p>

**Smeagol:**  
>With which to think!<p>

**Gollum:**  
>I'd be rockin' with the Goblins<br>Swingin' with the Orcs  
>I could astonish this cave in a minute!<br>SMEAGOL!  
>They would sing cuz i would be the schizo king<br>I would love this world without you in it!

**Smeagol:**  
>If only i had seperate parts<br>My career would be the art  
>I'd be the STAR of Middle Earth<br>I would love this world without you in it!

**Both:**  
>if i didn't have you!<br>(backgroud people)  
>If i didn't have you!<p>

**Both:**  
>Iif i didn't have you!<br>If i didn't have you!  
>YEAH, YEAH YEAH<p>

**Smeagol:**  
>This way let me lead!<br>YEAH YEAH YEAH

**Gollum:**  
>No this way twinkle toes!<p>

**Both:**  
>Life could be so sweat, if these were both my feet!<br>Oh what i'd do if i didn't have you!

**Gollum:**  
>I got you babe!<p>

**Both:**  
>Oh what i'd do if i didn't have yooooou!<br>Hey! Well if i didn't!  
>Well if i didn't, have you!<br>Thank you very much!  
>Thank you very much ladies and gentlemen!<br>You've sang before have you?


	15. Following the leader (Peter Pan)

**Not so satisfied about this one but anyway. It's "Following the leader" from Peter Pan and I did it just because Thorin has absolutely no sense of orientation (lost in the Shire...), and it was funny.  
>I'm still recovering from my broken heart due to BotfA.<strong>  
><strong>Everyone should watch Smaug's interview by Stephen Colbert, it's just awesome^^<strong>

**The Company of Thorin Oakenshield:**  
>Following the leader, the leader, the leader<br>We're following the leader wherever he may go  
>Tee dum, tee dee<br>A teedle ee do tee day  
>Tee dum, tee dee<br>It's part of the quest we're on  
>Tee dum, tee dee<br>The words are easy to say  
>Just a teedle ee dum a teedle ee do tee day<p>

Tee dum, tee dee  
>A teedle ee do tee dum<br>We're one for all  
>And all of us out for gold<p>

We march in line  
>And follow the other one<br>With a teedle ee do a teedle ee di tee dum

Following the leader, the leader, the leader  
>We're following the leader wherever he may go<br>We're out to fight the Dragon, the Dragon, the Dragon  
>We're out to fight the Dragon because he told us so<p>

Tee dum, tee dee  
>A teedle ee do tee day<br>We march along  
>And these are the words we say<br>Tee dum, tee dee a teedle ee do tee day  
>Oh, a teedle dee dum a teedle ee do tee day<br>Oh, a teedle dee dum a teedle ee do tee day


	16. Someday my prince will come (Snow White)

**"Someday my prince will come", feat. Kili and his non-existent beard...**  
><strong>That's weird, I know, but I am not ashamed^^<br>Thorin will remain in History as "Thorin Oakenshield, majestic King Under the Mountain", and poor (cute) Kili will be known forever as "Kili the Beardless Archer and second in line of succession"...  
>Thanks to all for your reviews and to those who put this fic in their favorites!<strong>

**Kili:**  
>Someday my beard will come<br>Someday I'll be awesome  
>And how thrilling that moment will be<br>When the beard of my dreams come to me

Uncle will whisper, "I'm proud of you"  
>And I'll buy a bead or two<br>Though it's far away,  
>I'll have my beard some day<br>Someday when my dreams come true

Someday my beard will come  
>Someday I'll be awesome<br>And how thrilling that moment will be  
>When the beard of my dreams come to me<p>

Fili will whisper, "I'm proud of you"  
>Then I'll make a braid or two<br>Though it's far away,  
>I'll have my beard some day<br>Someday when my dreams come true

Someday, yes, my beard, it's gonna come  
>Someday<p> 


	17. Be prepared (Lion King)

**Sorry, I'm late...but I've been a bit busy. Anyway, I'm back with "Be prepared" from Lion King, feat. Azog and Bolg.**  
><strong>Merry Christmas to all of you^^<br>In my mind, Bolg is particularly stupid. Mainly because he managed to be killed by Legolas...**

**Azog:**  
>I never thought goblins essential<br>They're crude and unspeakably plain  
>But maybe they've a glimmer of potential<br>If allied to my vision and brain

I know that your powers of retention  
>Are as wet as a warg's backside<br>But thick as you are, pay attention  
>My words are a matter of pride<p>

It's clear from your vacant expressions  
>The lights are not all on upstairs<br>But we're talking kings and successions  
>Even you can't be caught unawares<p>

So prepare for a chance of a lifetime  
>Be prepared for sensational news<br>A shining new era is tiptoeing nearer

**Bolg:**  
>And where do we feature?<p>

**Azog:**  
>Just listen to teacher<br>I know it sounds sordid but you'll be rewarded  
>When at last I am given my dues!<br>And in justice deliciously squared  
>Be prepared!<p>

**Bolg:**  
>Yeah!<br>Be prepared, we'll be prepared!  
>For what?<p>

**Azog:**  
>For the death of the dwarf king<p>

**Bolg:**  
>Is he sick?<p>

**Azog:**  
>No, fool!<br>We're going to kill him and his nephews, too

**Bolg:**  
>Great idea!<br>Who needs a king?  
>la la la la<br>No king, no king!

**Azog:**  
>Idiot!<br>There will be a king!

**Bolg:**  
>But you said-<p>

**Azog:**  
>I will be king!<br>Stick with me and you'll never go hungry again!

**Bolg:**  
>Yay, all right!<br>Long live the king!  
>Long live the king!<br>It's great that we'll soon be connected  
>With a king who'll be all-time adored<p>

**Azog:**  
>Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected<br>To take certain duties on board  
>The future is littered with prizes<br>And though I'm the main addressee  
>The point that I must emphasize is<br>You won't get a sniff without me!

So prepare for the coup of the century  
>Be prepared for the murkiest scam<br>Meticulous planning tenacity spanning  
>Decades of denial is simply why I'll<br>Be king undisputed respected, saluted  
>And seen for the wonder I am<p>

Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared-  
>Be prepared!<p>

**Bolg:**  
>Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared-<br>Be prepared!


	18. Hakuna Matata (Lion King)

**Hello everyone!**  
><strong>Thanks to you all for your reviews^^<br>Nuka: I agree. An idiot and an asshole. Poor Kili. **  
><strong>Today, "Hakuna Matata" from Lion King, the dwarvish version, feat. Plague, Cholera, and the Little Bunny.<strong>  
><strong><br>"Sul ghelekh barkûr ra turg" means litterally "All is fine with axe and beard" in Khuzdul, which means "No problem", just like "Hakuna Matata".**

**Fili:**  
>Sul ghelekh barkûr ra turg,<br>What a wonderful phrase

**Kili:**  
>Sul ghelekh barkûr ra turg,<br>Ain't no passing craze

**Fili:**  
>It means no worries for the rest of your days<p>

**Kili:**  
>It's our problem free philosophy,<br>Sul ghelekh barkûr ra turg.

**Bilbo:**  
>Why?<p>

**Fili:**  
>When he was a young dwarfling<p>

**Kili:**  
>When I was a young dwarfling<p>

**Fili:**  
>Very nice, thanks<p>

**Fili:**  
>He found his beard lacked a certain appeal<br>He could easily scare all the ladies

**Kili:**  
>I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem hairless-skinned<br>And it hurt that my friends never stood with me

**Fili:**  
>And oh, the shame, he was ashamed<p>

**Kili:**  
>Thoughta changin' my name<p>

**Fili:**  
>Oh, what's in a name?<p>

**Kili:**  
>And I got downhearted<p>

**Fili:**  
>How did you feel?<p>

**Kili:**  
>Every time that I<p>

**Fili:**  
>Kili, not in front of the Halfling<p>

**Kili:**  
>Oh sorry<p>

**Fili:**  
>Sul ghelekh barkûr ra turg,<br>What a wonderful phrase

**Kili:**  
>Sul ghelekh barkûr ra turg,<br>Ain't no passing craze

**Bilbo:**  
>It means no worries for the rest of your days<p>

**Fili:**  
>yeah, sing it, Hobbit<p>

**Fili, Kili and Bilbo:**  
>It's our problem-free philosophy,<br>Sul ghelekh barkûr ra turg  
>Sul ghelekh barkûr ra turg<br>Sul ghelekh barkûr ra turg  
>Sul ghelekh barkûr ra turg<br>Sul ghelekh barkûr ra turg  
>It means no worries for the rest of your days<br>It's our problem free philosophy,  
>Sul ghelekh barkûr ra turg<br>Sul ghelekh barkûr ra turg  
>Sul ghelekh barkûr ra turg<br>Sul ghelekh barkûr ra turg.


	19. Gaston (Beauty and the Beast)

**Hello everyone^^  
>Happy new year!<br>I'm being mean today, but I'm a Kiliel shipper. So, Thranduil trying to comfort Leggy after Tauriel started dating Kili. The song is obviously "Gaston" from Beauty and the Beast.**

**Legolas:**  
>Who does she think she is?<br>That girl has tangled with the wrong man!

**Thranduil:**  
>Darn right.<p>

**Legolas:**  
>No one says "no" to Legolas!<br>Dismissed!  
>Rejected!<br>Publicly humiliated!  
>Why, it's more than I can bear.<p>

**Thranduil:**  
>More wine?<p>

**Legolas:**  
>What for?<br>Nothing helps.  
>I'm disgraced.<p>

**Thranduil:**  
>Who, you?<br>Never!  
>Legolas, you've got to pull yourself together.<br>Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Legolas  
>Looking so down in the dumps<br>Ev'ry fanboy here'd love to be you, Legolas  
>Even when taking your lumps<br>There's no man in town as admired as you  
>You're ev'ryone's favorite guy<br>Ev'ryone's awed and inspired by you  
>And it's not very hard to see why<br>No one's slick as Legolas  
>No one's quick as Legolas<br>No one's hair's as incredibly fair as Legolas's  
>For there's no man in town half as manly<br>Perfect, a pure paragon!  
>You can ask any Elladan, Haldir or Elrohir<br>And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on

**Thranduil and Elves**:  
>No one's been like Legolas<br>A king pin like Legolas

**Kiliel shippers:**  
>No one says more obvious things than Legolas<p>

**Legolas:**  
>As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!<p>

**Thranduil and Elves:**  
>My what a guy, that Legolas!<br>Give five "hurrahs!"  
>Give twelve "hip-hips!"<p>

**Thranduil:**  
>Legolas is the best<br>And the rest is all drips

**Elves:**  
>No one fights like Legolas<br>Douses lights like Legolas

**Legolas:**  
>In a drinking match nobody drinks like Legolas!<p>

**Kiliel shippers:**  
>But Kili is more burly and brawny<p>

**Legolas:**  
>As you see I've got biceps to spare<p>

**Kiliel shippers:**  
>Every bit of Leggy's scraggly or scrawny<p>

**Legolas:**  
>That's right!<br>And ev'ry last inch of me's is hairless

**Elves:**  
>No one hits like Legolas<br>Matches wits like Legolas

**Thranduil:**  
>In a spitting match nobody spits like Legolas<p>

**Legolas:**  
>I'm especially good at expectorating!<br>Ptoooie!

**Elves:**  
>Ten points for Legolas!<p>

**Legolas:**  
>When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs<br>Ev'ry morning to help my hair glow  
>And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs<br>So I've got nice hair because I worth it

**Elves:**  
>Oh, ahhh, wow!<br>My what a guy, that Legolas!  
>No one shoots like Legolas<br>Makes those beauts like Legolas

**Thranduil:**  
>Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Legolas<p>

**Legolas:**  
>I use antlers in all of my decorating!<p>

**Elves:**  
>My what a guy,<br>Legolas!


	20. Love is an open door (Frozen)

**Hi everyone! Today, as requested by Nuka, "Love is an open door" from Frozen (Love this movie XD), starring Tauriel and Kili. Think of them discussing while Kili is in his cell in the Mirkwood Dungeons. There was not many things to change.  
>The ending is inspired by "How it should have ended: The Desolation of Smaug".<br>As usual, I own nothing.**

**Tauriel:**  
>Okay, can I just, say something crazy?<p>

**Kili:**  
>I love crazy!<p>

**Tauriel:**  
>All my life has been a series of doors in my face<br>And then suddenly I bumped into you

**Kili:**  
>I was thinking the same thing!<br>'Cause like  
>I've been searching my whole life to find my own place<br>And maybe it's the firemoon talking or the starlight fest

**Tauriel:**  
>But with you<p>

**Kili:**  
>But with you<p>

**Tauriel:**  
>I found my place<p>

**Kili:**  
>I see your face<p>

**Both:**  
>And it's nothing like I've ever known before...<br>Love is an open door  
>Love is an open door<br>Love is an open door.

**Tauriel:**  
>With you<p>

**Kili:**  
>With you<p>

**Tauriel:**  
>With you<p>

**Kili:**  
>With you<p>

**Both:**  
>Love is an open door<p>

**Kili:**  
>I mean it's crazy<p>

**Tauriel:**  
>What?<p>

**Kili:**  
>We finish each other's<p>

**Tauriel:**  
>Sentences<p>

**Kili:**  
>That's what I was gonna say!<p>

**Tauriel:**  
>I've never met someone<p>

**Both:**  
>Who thinks so much like me<br>Jinx! Jinx again!  
>Our mental synchronization<br>Can have but one explanation

**Kili:**  
>You<p>

**Tauriel:**  
>And I<p>

**Kili:**  
>Were<p>

**Tauriel:**  
>Just<p>

**Both:**  
>Meant to be<p>

**Tauriel:**  
>Say goodbye<p>

**Kili:**  
>Say goodbye<p>

**Both:**  
>To the pain of the past<br>We don't have to feel it any more  
>Love is an open door<br>Love is an open door  
>Life can be so much more<p>

**Tauriel:**  
>With you<p>

**Kili:**  
>With you<p>

**Tauriel:**  
>With you<p>

**Kili:**  
>With you<p>

**Both:**  
>Love is an open door<p>

**Kili:**  
>Can I ask something crazy?<br>Will you open my cell?

**Tauriel:**  
>Uuuuh...No!<br>You're a prisoner, you stay in there.


	21. Once Upon a Dream (Sleeping Beauty)

**That is the weirdest song I've ever arranged, even if I just changed a very few words. As requested by Nuka, "Once Upon a Dream" from sleeping Beauty with Thorïn and...the Arkenstone. I personally think that it's an evil thing like the One Ring who always whispers in his mind and in his dream until he goes mad.**

**The Arkenstone:**  
>I know you<br>I belonged with you once upon a dream  
>I know you<br>The gleam in your eyes is so familiar, a gleam  
>Yet I know it's true<br>That visions are seldom all they seem  
>But if I know you, I know what you'll do<br>You'll love me at once  
>The way you did once upon a dream<br>La, la, la  
>But if I know you, I know what you'll do<br>You'll love me at once

**Thorïn and the Arkenstone:**  
>The way you<p>

**Thorïn:**  
>Did once upon a dream<br>I know you  
>I owned you once upon a dream<br>I know you  
>The gleam in your heart is so familiar, a gleam<p>

**Thorïn and the Arkenstone:**  
>And I know it's true<br>That visions are seldom all they seem  
>But if I know you, I know what you'll do<br>You'll love me at once  
>The way you did once upon a dream<p> 


End file.
